Casa solitaria
by lobunaluna
Summary: Todo inicio esa noche, cuando prefirio escapar ocultandose en esa casa solitaria en algun lugar de Venecia. Toda la tragedia se origino y termino en el mismo lugar. Con la muerte rondando los pasillos de esa casa abandonada.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya TLC no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Casa solitaria**_

Toda esta historia comienza y concluyo en Venecia... En esa casa solitaria, para ser más exactos.

¿Como concluyo? Quieren saber mis buenos amigos... Verán, ahora no viene al caso decirles. Solo les diré que todo ser viviente, en algún lugar y momento de su vida, se encuentra con la muerte.

¿Nada interesante cierto? Todas las vidas concluyen de la misma manera... Por eso les dije que no era interesante. ¡Oh! ¿Si les interesa saber como esta historia concluye con la muerte?

Pero para llegar al final hay que averiguar dónde está el principio de todo ¿No les parece correcto mis amigos?

¿Que no les parece correcto? Es extraño, yo pensaba que querrían saber cómo es que llegamos a ese final... A esa casa en llamas que arde mientras la gente grita desesperada, mientras la muerte camina por la mansión recogiendo las almas de aquellos que no debieron hallarse en esa casa deshabitada.

No sean ansiosos, mis buenos amigos y amigas... Ya llegaremos a la parte de la mansión que se prende fuego y porque es que se prende.

Supongo, que tras tanta charla es correcto que me presenté... Nunca recibí formación digna de una dama, así que es perdonable que no me presentara primero ¿Cierto?

¿No lo es? Bueno, ya es tarde para aprender modales supongo.

En fin, mi nombre es Gioca.

No tengo apellido así que no puedo decirles... Tal vez lo tuve alguna vez, pero a fin de cuentas: ¿A quien le importa el apellido?

Aquí todos somos un nombre a secas o un seudónimo, puesto por algún desgraciado, que terminamos considerando como propio y parte de nuestra razón de ser... Parte de nuestra identidad.

Ya he desvariado de vuelta, así que mis queridos comenzaremos por donde se que comienza la historia... Ya les aviso, que el amor es algo que escasea así que si quieren romanticismo busquen un libro de Jane Austen.

Todo comienza y termina con esa casa solitaria...

 _ **Cómo el (la) pequeño(a) y vulgar ladrón(a) que soy, entro a esa olvidada y solitaria mansión. Necesito esconderme de los guardias que me vieron en el momento exacto que robaba el contenido del bolsillo del dandy que salía de la opera. El sujeto ni se dio cuenta, pero los guardias si lo notaron...**_

 _ **Lo más chistoso, supongo, será que los guardias tras golpearme se quedaran con el contenido del bolsillo del hombre al que robe.**_

 _ **Aguardo ahí una hora, como mínimo, y salgo de mi escondite. La solitaria mansión, una vez más a de salvar mi pellejo. Miro la luna, si quiero llegar al cementerio a tiempo y darles el dinero que cargo... Miro una cómoda, esta vieja y cubierta por años de polvo de yeso y mugre... Siento pesado el bolsillo del gabán...**_

 _ **Demasiado pesado.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Corro por el canal, el ultimo que robe a duras penas vio que le paso. A parte del pillaje, lo empuje al río para ver si su mente borracha se despeja... Dado que no estaba solo, supongo que la dama que lo acompañaba pedirá ayuda una vez deje de chillar como enajenada.**_

 _ **Veo la vieja góndola, llegó justo al puente para realizar mi entrada triunfal a la góndola.**_

 _ **Joker.**_

 _ **Ahora soy nada más y nada menos que Joker.**_

 _ **-Justo a tiempo, Joker, era la última parada... -Informa quien esta noche oficia de gondolero.**_

 _ **-Ha sido una noche ocupada -Replicó con una sonrisa arrogante- Había muchos dandys pasados de copa circulando.**_

 _ **-Has tenido una buena noche -Indico con la cabeza a otro de los viajeros- a diferencia de otros.**_

 _ **-Joker ¿Por esas cosas puedes darme unas monedas? -La mirada suplicante de rata que me dedica me saca de mis cabales, pero me contengo... Cada vez que me salgo de la casilla mi voz me delata...**_

 _ **-Si tanto problemas tienes para conseguir dinero, te hubieras puesto a pescar antes del atardecer -Replicó molesto- En vez de seguir durmiendo... Te vi asi que no te hagas y me vengas a suplicar.**_

 _ **-Pero...**_

 _ **-La guardia de la ciudad me siguió -Amplio mi sonrisa, se lo que va a provocar lo que estoy por decir y es lo que deseo que suceda- en más de una ocasión esta noche -Las charlas en torno de cómo se supone esta noche todos han evadido a la guardia no se tardan en iniciar.**_

 _ **Algunas son tan ilógicas que dudo mucho que acontecieron realmente.**_

 _ **Cementerio.**_

 _ **Camine con las manos en los bolsillo, si alguno intentaba arrebatar el fruto de mi esfuerzo lo notaría. El hombre al que nos reportamos era conocido como Lumaca... Un baboso y una babosa de persona... No era nadie en realidad, pero como pegaba fuerte y tenía esa maldita hacha todos sin quejarnos nos presentamos a dejar nuestras ganancias de la noche.**_

 _ **Ya sin duda algunos se habían presentado con menos de lo esperado para esa noche... Sus rostros magullados lo anunciaban con facilidad. Había otros que no habían recibido surra alguna y sin duda eran los que realmente habían tocado fondo esa noche al volver con las manos vacías.**_

 _ **Ellos juntaran el dinero de la otra manera... La manera creada por la "brillante" mente de Lumaca, quien de nuevo se apropiaba de la idea de alguno de los verdaderos señores de la noche Veneciana...**_

 _ **-¡Joker! ¿Que has pescado hoy? -despojo mis bolsillo de todas las ganancias de la noche, nada más que pelusa quedó en el interior de estos- ¡Como siempre Joker trayendo el botín más grande! Deberían imitarlo, montones de basuras... -Dijo en ese tono pastoso y lleno de burla que tenía por voz.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A la primera oportunidad que se me presentó, me escabullí de ahí al igual que muchos otros. Había esperado a que unos cuantos se fueran antes de irme... La noche de trabajo llegaba a su fin para el pillaje, pero los que no habían alcanzado la cuota aún tenían que pagar y aquellos que por tercera vez nada había traído...**_

 _ **También deben de pagar las consecuencias.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Me tomo casi lo que restaba de la oscuridad de la noche dar con la mansión solitaria. Con recelo entre a esta y con disimulo pase frente al cajón donde en su secreta oscuridad reposaba el monedero del dandy.**_

 _ **No tengo un pelo de tonta, por eso he vivido sin grandes encontronazos en las calles. Esta noche no revisare la vieja cómoda, tampoco lo haré mañana, el listón gastado que puse en el cajón (trabado por la presión que este ejerce con la madera) me dice que nadie lo ha abierto esta noche.**_

 _ **Encuentro en el segundo piso de la mansión, un viejo sofá de esos que llaman otomanas... No voy a hacer exquisita con mi lugar de reposo (no serla me ha facilitado muchas noches de sueños), me acomodo como puedo en este y coloco mi gabán encima mío a modo de cobertor...**_

 _ **Así concluye la primera noche en esa casa solitaria.**_

¿Nada del otro mundo cierto? Le robe a un dandy y me quede con ese dinero... Pues el asunto no es tan sencillo como parece, el robo a ese dandy y el haberme quedado en esa casa solitaria fue lo que inició todo.

 _ **El ulular de las palomas fue lo que me despertó, las pesadas cortinas de viejo terciopelo han tapado la luz del mañana o de la hora que sea. Me incorporo y me desperezo, no había tenido una cama tan mullida en mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Salgo de la habitación y comienzo a recorrer la casa, sin duda había sido un lugar ostentoso en sus buenos años. Paso por el pasillo donde está la vieja cómoda... Sigue todo tal cual lo deje.**_

 _ **Tras un modesto descanso decido que es momento de recorrer las escasas calles de Venecia ¿Saben que no solo hay canales?**_

 _ **Comenzar los hurtos temprano, es lo que me evita las palizas de Lumaca y más aún... Que este descubra mi gran secreto: que soy mujer.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ya para el mediodía mis bolsillos tienen un peso que no tendre que aumentar en exceso esta noche... Puedo usar algunas monedas de baja denominación para comprar, sin llamar la atención de nadie, una hogaza de pan. Sonrío al recordar al tonto que hace unos días quiso comprar con una moneda bastante valiosa su comida. La guardia de la ciudad lo pilló y le vaciaron los bolsillos y el contenido de la boca de un puñetazo según le entendimos...**_

 _ **La falta reciente de dientes y su rostro inflamado había complicado un poco su habla.**_

 _ **Ya de noche sigo con el pillaje, tomando al azar el contenido del bolsillo de algunos caballeros... Al entrar a un callejón y caminar unos pasos me encuentro observando a uno de esos caballeros y otro de los huérfanos recurrentes del cementerio.**_

 _ **Están...**_

 _ **Me doy vuelta y regresó a la entrada del callejón, no tardó en aprovechar las sombras para alejarme aún más...**_

 _ **-Lo que causa saber que no llegas con la cuota... -Masculló- si fuera yo, usaría ese tiempo para buscar en los bolsillos de los abrigos y no lo que los dandys guardan en el pantalón. -Observó la entrada de uno de los teatros, la función terminará en breve y será el momento en que le de uso a mis manos veloces.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Antes de ir al cementerio, me doy cuenta que vuelvo a estar cerca de la casa solitaria... Estoy completamente sola en ese lugar... Me vuelve a parecer que mi bolsillo, tras lo acontecido a la salida del teatro, pesa más de lo habitual.**_

 _ **Cementerio.**_

 _ **No me llamó la atención que cierto muchacho, avistado en cierto callejón, haya llegado a la mínima impuesta por Lumaca hoy. Como siempre, supere las expectativas de Lumaca...**_

 _ **-¡Joker! Siempre con más de lo esperado -Mira el dinero suelto y los monederos- Hoy si que has traído un gran botín... -Me tira una moneda de baja denominación- esto es para ti, por tu buen trabajo. -Con recelo miró la moneda, temo a que Lumaca me corte la mano ¿Y si descubrió que me quede con parte de la ganancia? -Si no la quieres... -Toma la moneda antes que yo la pueda sujetar de una vez por todas- A fin de cuentas ¿Para que querría un huerfanito esa moneda?**_

 _ **Se vuelve a repetir lo mismo que todas las noches, algunos sufren palizas por no haber cumplido la expectativa otros no alcanzaran a ver la luz del sol.**_

…

 _ **Esta vez me quedo vagando por el cementerio, aún es de noche y para ser honestos la noche en un cementerio no me asusta. Escucho voces... Puede que alguien esté saqueando tumbas, no sería nada raro dado que algunos se llevan algo valioso a su última morada.**_

 _ **Sonrió con burla, como si llevarse algo a esa caja de madera barata hiciera una diferencia. Por mera curiosidad me acerco al origen de ruido. No siempre voy a poder robar en los bolsillos de los distraídos ¿Que hay de malo que me instruya un poquito en otra clase de robo?**_

 _ **Lo que genera el ruido es Lumaca, hago una mueca y regreso por donde vine antes que él me note. Esta con otra de las huérfanas, una de las mayores, ahora comprendo por qué no la "castigó" por su tercera noche de ganancias nulas.**_

 _ **Luego de dar varias vueltas, antes de que termine la noche, regreso a mi casa solitaria.**_

 _ **Contengo la risa al imaginar a ese edificio como mi propia morada, incluso me atreví a llamarla "mi casa solitaria". Ese lugar jamás será mi hogar... Incluso si guardara una modesta porción del pillaje todos los días, jamás podría hacer de ese lugar mi hogar.**_

 _ **Entró a la morada arrastrándome bajo el viejo tablón que se supone debe bloquear la puerta de la cocina. Las ratas se detienen y me miran, parece que mi entrada interrumpe su labor de rumiar aquí y allá lo que sea que quede en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Las saludo con sorna y prosigo mi marcha, disculpándome por mi intromisión. Rió ante mi rara ocurrencia, resulta ser que soy más educada con las ratas de cuatro patas que con las de dos.**_

 _ **Subo al primer piso y me dirijo hacia el cuarto donde me espera esa vieja otomana tan cómoda. Ni siquiera miró el cajón, solo yo he ingresado a esa casa y no veo razón para preocuparme.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente confirmo mi teoría, todo está donde lo deje.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Encontré lo que parece ser un viejo fuenton de cerámica, si pudiera venderlo seguramente sacaría algunas monedas por él. Pero venderlo sería levantar sospechas y que se me acuse de ladrona. Sobre el fuentón hay una vieja jarra a juego.**_

 _ **Todo esto lo encontré en uno de los imponentes cuartos, supongo que el agua en la jarra debía de llenar el fuentón y para algo debía de usarse.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho tiempo que no me doy uno de mis modestos baños... Apestó tanto que ni siquiera yo me aguanto a veces (más cuando hace calor).**_

 _ **Junte el agua en un balde de madera que perdía por todos lados. Con un paño polvoriento, olvidado en la cocina donde reinaban las ratas, me di mi modesto aseo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Durante el día, busqué algunas cosas para hacer la habitación de la otomana un poquito más cómoda. Podría ser que volviera la casa solitaria mi guarida, el verano llegaba a su fin y me convenía tener la habitación lista.**_

 _ **Extremo recelo, me mantuve en distintos escondrijos mientras llevaba la tela de segunda usada que habría de hacer de manta durante la estación fría del año. Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer, había hecho lo justo y necesario para volver el cuartito de la otomana más cómodo. Obviamente, que durante mi visita a la ciudad a comprar esa manta vieja, me había hecho del contenido de unos cuantos bolsillos descuidados.**_

 _ **Recordar mi rostro de súplica al mercader, cuando este analizaba las modestas monedas una por una y ponderaba si eran suficientes para la tela, sin duda debió de ser convincente.. No pensaba usar el dinero que tenía guardado en el cajón de la cómoda de la planta baja.**_

 _ **Esa mañana, por simple cautela había revisado que todo siguiera como yo lo había dejado.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En la noche, aun no tan tarde como para reportarme en el cementerio con las ganancias del día, paseaba distraídamente entre los concurrentes de las veredas. Esta noche, había tomado la decisión de que no me guardará nada para mi...**_

 _ **No me convenía llamar la atención de nadie.**_

 _ **Caminando fue cuando lo vi, un caballero metía distraídamente su monedero tras salir de uno de los clubes locales. Con cautela me fui acercando, justo en el instante en que otros transeúntes se cruzaban con él, aproveche para quitarle el contenido de su bolsillo.**_

 _ **Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar que yo salí corriendo en la dirección contraria.**_

 _ **-Sabe que le robaron... -Me dije una vez me detuve muy lejos de donde había realizado el pillaje. Mire mi mano, mis dedos aun dolían por el apretón ejercido por fuera del bolsillo. No había soltado mi presa, pero el apretón a pesar de breve me había hecho doler. Gracias a lo robado durante el día, nadie notaría que mis robos nocturnos habían sido escasos.- ¿Por que solo apretarme la mano y no detenerme? -¿Tal vez creerá que solté el monedero? Por eso no me persiguió...**_

 _ **Cementerio.**_

 _ **-Nada mal, Joker, aunque esperaba mas de ti esta noche -La sonrisa estúpida de Lumaca esta noche me crispa- Has juntado más que los demás, como siempre tu botín es el más grande. -Mira mi mano- Te lastimaste... Que pena, eres el mejor ladronzuelo que hay... Desaparece de mi vista y procura mañana traerme más que esta miseria.**_

 _ **Me muerdo la lengua para no replicar, el dolor en mis dedos era tal que me había tenido que improvisar una venda para inmovilizarlos. En los rostros de muchos veo burla, incluso de aquellos que no han alcanzado la cuota hoy. Al parecer que Lumaca no esté feliz con mi botín los hace felices a ellos.**_

 _ **Incluso la compañera de Lumaca de anoche sonríe, eso me enloquece y pierdo parte de mi control… pero no el control de mi disfrazada voz.**_

 _ **-¿Alcanzaste la cuota hoy? -Su sonrisa desaparece- Oh... ¿Vas abrirte de vuelta para que Lumaca no te mate? -Su mirada se llena de cólera- ¿Tenías pensado eso? Obvio... Es más fácil eso que esforzarse -Le muestro mi mano lesionada- esto es esforzarse... Lo que tú haces se llama ser una puta regalada. -Muchos ríen ante mis palabras y otros susurran por lo bajo palabras hacia ella- las prostitutas están al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Porque no te vas allá? -Hago una pausa mientras su rostro se colorea por la rabia- Parecía que sabias como poner feliz a Lumaca, de seguro tienes experiencia suficiente como para ser la mejor de Venecia.**_

 _ **Tras soltar todo el veneno que me causó sus sonrisas y muecas burlonas me alejo con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue cruel, pero a mi parecer valió la pena.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aun no me he ido del cementerio, estoy sentada contra una lápida y tengo mi muñeca lesionada entre mis rodillas.**_

 _ **-Como duele... -Puede que el dandy, dado que luego de robarle lo reconocí como el caballero al que le robe antes de llegar a la casa solitaria, quisiera venganza por lo de la otra vez.- Maldita sea... Puedo tener roto algo...-Y no seria raro, a duras penas contuvo el grito en su momento.**_

 _ **-Joker...-Apretó los dientes al escuchar el llamado de Lumaca, su forma de arrastrar las palabras y su tono burlón una vez más me sacan de quicio- ¿Tu manito duele Joker...? ¿Acaso te quisiste alegrar y te olvidaste de tu mano?**_

 _ **-No. -¿Por que este imbécil tiene que aparecer justo ahora?**_

 _ **-Oye... Joker... -Alce la mirada justo cuando me exhibía esa cosa triste que debería ser su hombría- ¿Que tal si me muestras qué otros usos sabes darle a tu lengua? -Quise salir corriendo, pero sujeto mi cabellera corta...**_

 _ **A los pocos segundos, me asegure que supiera que otros usos tenían mis dientes. Aproveche el momento de dolor (de mucho dolor), de Lumaca, para salir de ahí corriendo y sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.**_

 _ **Estaba asustada, como nunca antes había estado… Aunque so no era verdad, el dolor en mi muñeca me lo recordó, había sentido un miedo mayor cuando sentí esos dedos cerrarse como grilletes sobre los míos. En la corrida, vi algo en manos de un hombre que a duras penas se mantenía en sus dos pies.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en la otomana, bebía el contenido de la petaca (la verdad la más grande que había visto) y lloraba por mi desgracia... Junto a mis pies había una vela encendida, la cual había puesto sobre un plato de cerámica con el borde roto.**_

 _ **Bebo a pesar de saber que me sienta mal, pero ese extraño picor me ayuda a disminuir a cada sorbo los escasos minutos de pesadilla vividos por cortesía de Lumaca. Me siento mareada, tengo un gran sueño... Escucho voces... Y hay una que reconozco sobre las otras, la de Lumaca, mis ojos se cierran. Había estado tan asustada que no me tome la molestia de esconder mi destino... Las otras voces son la de los huérfanos.**_

 _ **Estoy ebria, por primera vez en mi vida me he alcoholizado... Mi mano sana deja que el licor se vuelque en la alfombra... No es gran cosa, pero al parecer suficiente para extenderse a su antojo por la tela raída de origen persa.**_

 _ **Mis ojos ven la vela mecerse, la cera que la compone y su base floja tiemblan ante una suave ráfaga de viento. La veo caer lentamente sobre la alfombra, siendo húmedo una parte de mi pantalón debido al licor... Es una parte pequeña, pero la siento contra mi piel.**_

 _ **Mis ojos se alzan y ven a otra persona en la habitación... El dandy al que robe horas atrás, el que me rompió la mano cuando hurte el monedero.**_

 _ **Mis ojos se cierran de una vez ante el peso del alcohol. El fuego se acerca peligrosamente… A comenzado su danza alimentado por el licor.**_

...

Como les dije, esta historia comenzaba y terminaba con la casa solitaria... La alfombra arde con facilidad... El dandy me había visto cuando huía del cementerio y me había seguido, me encontró llorando y ebria en esa habitación con la otomana. Quería escuchar mi dolor antes de propiciar otro, cortesía de sus manos cerradas en puño, por el robo.

Al parecer ebria dije algo que sacó su lado humano y me levanto en brazos.

Razón por la que ahora puedo contar la historia: el dandy me salvó la vida.

Llego a quitarme justo antes que el fuego alcanzara mi pantalón humedecido por el licor. Pero lo que había en la casa, la alfombra y demás chucherías prendió fuego con gran facilidad. Algún tonto entro en pánico cuando vio las llamas de la habitación de la otomana, ese tonto hizo entrar a los otros en pánico también…

Al parecer todo en ese cuarto era por demás inflamable, las llamas se expandieron por la casa en cuestión de segundos… Comiendo tela, mampostería y muebles… El humo hizo más negra la oscuridad reinante.

La muerte camina por esa casa solitaria que se ha vuelto una trampa, si no sabes donde están las salidas… te encontrarás con las puertas y ventanas tapiada. Es la trampa perfecta y por poco quedó atrapada en ella...

La veo arder en mi ebriedad, desde la seguridad de los brazos del dandy. Que seguro me dará una buena zurra una vez pueda estar de pie.

Los huérfanos y Lumaca, si es que eran los huérfanos del cementerio, gritan desde la casa. Incluso llegó a percibir los gritos de Lumaca que se alejan a cada paso dado por el Dandy…

Me susurra algo, pero no lo escucho… mi mente no se concentra en sus palabras..

Sobrevivir otra noche, al final es lo único que importa... He venido a este mundo a sobrevivir.

Y seguiré viviendo que es lo mejor que sé hacer (después de robar, obviamente)...

¿Acaso creyeron que moría en esta historia? ¿Están de broma? Perdonen, pero me es imposible no reírme ante su idea.

¿Cómo contaría la historia si estuviera muerta?

Los muertos no parlan mis amigos...

Ya deberían de saberlo...

Fin


End file.
